killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Belligerent Knights
The Belligerent Knights, or Bloody Knights, are one of the four orders of Knights founded by the Demiurges. Belligerent means angry and aggressive, or feeling/showing readiness to fight. It is implied that they kill indiscriminately. Monkey is a Belligerent Knight in-training, though most of their philosophy comes from the mouth of Maya. They are described by the couplet "the bloody knight, belligerent, her edge tastes skulls and lives, the viscera of common men and royalty besides."KSBD 3-44 The purpose of the founding of the Belligerent Knights was a blend of Atru extremism, warrior mysticism, and wanderlust. Belligerents are not, contrary to popular belief, exclusively murderous lunatics. Most of them just like a good fight, and constantly seek out stronger opponents to prove their own strength. They like to drink, and they often sing when they fight.KSBD Tumblr In current times, the Belligerent Knight are single-mindedly devoted to Jagganoth as a natural outgrowth of the core tenets of their order. His indestructibility causes them to worship him.KSBD 4-75 The Knights Belligerent, who worship Jagganoth as god, are extremely fond of firearms of all types, and many of them have straight up power armor.KSBD Tumblr Joining One joins the Knights Belligerent by following up with an active knight and taking an oath to the God of Swords. You will train extensively in the Law of Cutting. You will probably die, but if you don't, you will inevitably become monstrously strong and kill your master, thereby supplanting him or her. Eventually you will take an apprentice who will do the same to you, or die trying. A great warrior can surely by measured by his dead apprentices, it is known. Or you will become the Red God, who has taken none and turns all edges from his flesh, and thereby is the Sovereign Master of this world by the Law.KSBD Tumblr As the Knights Belligerent must kill their masters to become fully fledged, the number of full-fledged Knights Belligerent theoretically never increases. However, nobody is exactly verifying it, so the number has mysteriously increased over time by a lot.KSBD Tumblr Sayings * "Let us cut God to see if he bleeds!" - Slogan of the Belligerent KnightsKSBD 4-58 * "We are all maggots of the divine corpse." - Saying of the Belligerent KnightsKSBD 4-55 to 4-56 (CHAPTER 4) * "Feast! Maggots of the Divine Corpse!" - Presumed, related to the aboveKSBD 4-59 * "If it has a pulse – remove its skull!" * "Ever sang with a Devil before? You'll be completely clobbered drunk or stone cold dead before the fifth verse. Which ... I'm never sure." – Mars Pallatrix, Belligerent KnightWielder of Names 2-27 * "It's said a man should put prudence before power. Well them that says that don't have power do they? And them that has power don't have the time to think about prudence. They pull their bloody swords out and hack away!" - Mars Pallatrix, Belligerent KnightWielder of Names 4-79 * "If it has a pulse, Take its skull! If it builds a house, Smash it flat! Strength is my God, The God of Shapes, If my God should fail me, I will kill him too." – Sword Law Mantra of the Knights BelligerentWielder of Names 6-103 to 6-104 (War of the Teacups) * “Mastery: the power to fill a man with death before his next exhalation.” – Book of War, Knights Belligerent KSBD 5-102 *“The Knights Belligerent have a single rule to their Sword Law and it is this – killing is the first instinct of man, before breathe, or even thought. Therefore everything a man does, every single detail of his day, from sleeping to eating, should be an argument with himself on the restraint of said instinct. Naturally, they don’t tend to get along with each other very well.” - Ampater, merchant prince. KSBD 6-118 *“They say power makes for the best intoxicant. If skesh wasn’t cheaper, I’d have to agree with them.” – Pallatrix, Belligerent Knight Seeker of Thrones 5-35 – Ampater, merchant prince Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Orders Category:Organizations